


Another short story chapter 536

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [44]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 536, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Another short story chapter 536

In a really dark office, only lit by a single light, there was a very dangerous God. Ankhseram, god of Life and Death. He was looking at some screens, drinking from a black mug with red letters.

 

\- I knew that dragon wouldn't end well. I was expecting nothing from him.

 

He looked at the other screen and smiled. He knew the moment was right.

 

\- _**NOW KISS! DO IT! When you do it, your souls will be mine. Forever, like you child's soul.**_

 

Ankhseram hit the light that was illuminating him. It moved. It was a soul inside a jar.

 

\- What do you want from me? - asked the soul.

\- _**Nothing. Just keep you here. I even captured your false brother. I only have to wait for your parents and your twin.**_

\- My twin?

\- _**You have a twin brother, but you don't know him. You were raised by different people. I want the full set of your family, that's why I also took your false brother.**_

\- My false brother?

\- _**Yes**_ \- Ankhseram took another jar and put it in front of the soul he was talking -. _**Him.**_

\- August!?

\- Larcade!? - yelled the soul inside the other jar.

\- _**Your mother build a very good lie**_ \- explained Ankhseram -. _**Using an orphan to save her twins. What a good decision. But soon, it will be over...**_

 

Ankhseram laughed. His crazy laugh scared the Larcade, August, and some Gods who were near to his office.


End file.
